Shaman KIng : Yoh and his gang meet Omlea
by SukiAsagawa
Summary: HI this is my third story.
1. The girl who appears out of thin air

Okay! This is my third story! Hope u like!

Shaman King

Part One

The girl who appears from thin air.

Yoh and his gang were looking for Dobie village when all of a sudden they were attacked by strange creatures.

"What are they?" Asked Yoh, Trey and Amidimaru.

"What ever it is its going down!" Said Len. "Hi ya!"

Len got blown right back and hit the side of the cliff.

"LEN!That's it if your going to hurt my friends your gonna pay!" Shouted

Yoh.

Just at those words Yoh and the rest of his gang were blown backwards to where Len was.

"This is just what we needed! To be destroyed!" Said Amidimaru.

But just then...a girl _appeared _out of no where.

"Whoa...How did he just do that!" Asked Trey.

"I have no idea." said Morty.

"Since you have hurt these innocent people...you...are...going...to...PAY!" Shouted the girl.

And at those words the girl attacked the monsters but got blown back to where the gang of boys and a couple of girls were.

"Ugh...SKY TAKE FLIGHT...HERE GOES...FLYING TENSEKEN!" Shouted the girl and then all the bad guys were defeated and the girl turns round to reveal that she was not a boy but infact a girl.

"Whoa...that's not a boy..." Said Trey in suprisment.

"Yes! It's not a boy...but a girl...a beautiful girl!" Said Rio.

"What! Stop looking at me like that!" Said the girl.

"Sorry about him who are you and can you get us out of this cliff?" Asked Yoh.

"Its okay, my name is Omlea and yes I will get you out of this cliff." Said Omlea while getting Yoh and his gang out of the cliff. "What are your names?"

"Thank you and I'm Yoh this is Len, Trey, Anna, Amidimaru, Rio, Jun, Morty, Pilika, and Lee pia long, Totgeru, Bashon, Faust and Tamara." Said Yoh.

"You are lucky to be alive. All of you!" Said Omlea.

"How?" Said Yoh and his gang.

"Because if I hadn't sensed this happening you would all be dead by now. Those creatures I destroyed they are quinches. They destroy any human on the side of good. They would only destroy half of me." Said Omlea.

"How come?" Asked Faust.

"Because I am only half good. Soon my whole body will be over run by evil. But for now I remain possed." Said Omlea.

"Whoa...harsh life then I suppose. What does it feel like to be possed?" Asked Amidimaru.

"It feels like being merged with a tornado and being killed by a thousand demons." Replied Omlea with a sad/disappointed face.

"Hard!Very hard life you got there Omlea!" Said Trey.


	2. Omlea's shock

Hi again. This is possibly the best story I ever written. So I hope you enjoy. Read and Review please!

Part Two

Omlea's shock

"Well I best be off. More trouble is occur-" Omlea was cut off because there was a big crash.

"What was that?" asked Yoh.

"Omlea do you know? Omlea?" Asked Trey. Omlea was being covered in purple lighting and it was hurting her so she was screaming with pain.

"Are you okay Omlea?" Asked Jaco.

"What...do...you...think!" Struggled Omlea. "NO!YOU WILL NOT TAKE OVER MY BODY! GET OUT!GUYS RUN!" Shouted Omlea.

"Why?" Asked all of them.

"Because...I'm being possed by evil spirits and they are taking over my body." Said Omlea.

"Ohh...should we get spirit hunters then?" Asked Yoh.

_It has been two years since we last saw Omlea troubled. Now she is as happy as if that never happened, actually I think she has forgotten all about it but then again she might still remember. I wonder what she thinks of every one. I wonder if she'll be Rio's shaman queen, like that would ever happen, I think I will ask her some day. I wonder if she is in the shaman tournament. Of course she is in the shaman tournament. How else would she of used those powers to destroy the evil that was attacking me, Yoh and the rest. Awww well guess I have to go to English class now._ Thought Morty.

"Hey you alright Morty?" Asked Yoh.

"Yea, I guess I'm okay. Did you realise that Omlea is happier than ever? She enjoys this school too much. I think it's because she's getting a lot of attention, especially by the boys." Said Morty.

"Yea, I've noticed that too. She seems a lot happier now than she was back then Morty. I can't help it but I sorta feel sorry for her. I know Anna will kill me if she found out. But who knows maybe she feels pity for her as well." Said Yoh.

When Yoh and the gang got back, they found Omlea waiting for them looking puzzled.

"What's the matter Omlea?" Asked Len.

"What's the matter? I don't know." Said Omlea.

Sorry this was so short. I couldn't think of what to write. And for any one who doesn't know already the_ italics_ are thoughts okay! Read and Review please!


	3. I want to love, but i can't

2

Hiya! Sorry this one is so quick. It's because I was so excited to write this (lie). Actually it's because I had nothing to do after I wrote the second one. So here it is. ENJOY!

Shaman King

Part Three.

"I want to love, but I can't."

"Hey, new girl. You wanna go out? What's your name? I hope it's a nice one. I just love girls with lovely names." Said one of the boys trying to chat Omlea up.

"My **name** is Omlea. And no I will not go out with you." Omlea said with a smile for she did not know what the boy meant.

"Nice name, mine's Rai." Said the boy called Rai.

"Looks like Omlea has got the boys on her again. Poor Omlea. Doesn't know what their meaning. I see what you mean Yoh. I do feel pity for her." Said Morty.

"Yea. Now you know what I mean about her. She used to be all _no emotion _girl until now. I wonder why she never feels for others still. Maybe it's because she's still _cold hearted_ at heart." Said Yoh. "We really changed her didn't we Morty?"

"Yea we sure did." Said Morty.

_The next couple of days Omlea was as cheery as ever, until today._ Thought Morty.

_**CRASH!**_

"What happened? Omlea do you know what is happening? Omlea? WHERE'S OMLEA?" Shouted Trey.

"I'm here Trey." Said a very shaky voice from behind Trey that sounded like Omlea (Which it was).

"What's happing Omlea?" Asked Trey.

"Two thousand years of darkness. Next thing we know it will be the end of the world." Said Omlea.

"WHAT!" Shouted Jaco. "Why didn't you tell us before now?"

"Sorry, but you weren't ready to know!" Omlea shouted back. "Plus I didn't want it to effect **me** as well!" Said Omlea. "Guess I have to save the world **AGAIN** by my self." Omlea walks off into the darkness. They could still see her because even though it was dark it wasn't so dark.

"Hey, your not alone Omlea! You're never alone!" Trey shouted towards Omlea. "OMLEA! COME BACK! I...I LOVE YOU!" Shouted a pleading Trey hopeful to get Omlea to come back from the war she was heading towards.

"I wish I could...hmmp...Trey...I want to love, but I can't. I can't love Trey. It's within the riddle of my birth. And I am not looking forward to my 15th birthday at all." Said a really disappointed Omlea "I must go to this war for I am the chosen one. The chosen one which will save the earth like the last one did. My ancestor...Nayru Black. Plus the other thing that I must go to this war is because I need to be destroyed Trey before I myself turns evil. That too was in the riddle. But the curse which was cursed upon my family long ago can be broken by the gentleman of which I would marry, but he has not come so I must be destroyed fighting for the earths freedom from darkness."

"NO! I DON'T CARE IF THERE IS A RIDDLE TO BE BROKEN OMLEA! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! YOUR PREGNANT! YOU CAN'T FIGHT!" Shouted Trey as Omlea had turned round.

"I can and I WILL! I don't care if I'm pregnant or not. I still have to save my home...my family...my friends and...my loved ones ( well merely they love me as I cannot love) you see Trey I myself does not know who that gentleman is. It might be you, it might...I don't know it could be RIO for all I know." Said Omlea.

"So, you want to love but you can't... I get it! Okay for example you're about to die in battle but a man comes along and picks you and saves you that could have been the gentleman or you could of just of been captured." Said Yoh.

"So your saying that I could almost die in battle but get saved and when I get saved it will be my 15th birthday. This will mean the end of the world." Said Omlea.

"Why the end of the world Omlea?" Asked Yoh.

"Firstly because on my 15th birthday I would turn evil...part of the riddle you see...secondly because I would of destroyed okay." Said Omlea.


	4. He comes and saves her

Hellos again, like it so far? I hope so 'cause this is my first Shaman King story, and plus I could barely breathe early on during P.E. Hope You like it. ENJOY!

Shaman King

Part Four

He comes and saves her.

_It has been two days since we found out about the riddle and curse that is on Omlea. The battle is worse than ever. It's disastrous and if you look at poor Omlea. Even **she** herself looks disastrous. And she is saying things that they had lost to the power of darkness. But I still believe in her that she will be able to save the world again like her ancestor, Nayru Black. Will she be able to save the world again according to her? Find out in this episode of Shaman King._

Theme Song

Look around you,

Look beyond,

You could make an unbreakable bond,

The world around yous not what it seems,

Only to reveal your wildest dreams,

So many ways depending on me,

So many choices falling on me,

Could it be my destiny to be shaman...?

Shaman King,

To be Shaman,

Shaman King,

If your spirit is strong you could be the one

I look at the world in a different light,

I know what to make it right,

And I won't give up the fight to be shaman...

Shaman King!

"I will say it again. You are going to be defeated again, Hestoria! NO...MATTER...WHAT!" Shouted a very angry Omlea.

"You can not defeated me! For I am the goddess of darkness! You cannot defeat a god/goddess!" Laughed Hestoria.

"A normal human might not! For I am not a mere human Hestoria! For I am the opposite of you. That is because I am the goddess of light!" Shouted Omlea at the laughing Hestoria.

_It had been another month since the revealnence of what Omlea really was, the goddess of light. _

"AHHHHHHH!" Omlea wasshot down onto the ground bleeding from the mouth and neck.

"See! You cannot defeat me! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Hestoria. "YAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Hestoria about to kill Omlea.

_This is it...the end of Omlea black and the black family forever._Omlea starts to cry Thought Omlea while crying.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!" Shouted a very familiar voice to Omlea. It was Kefan.

_Hope! At last_Omlea closed her eyes and smiled to herselfThought Omlea.

Sorry this was so short! R & R Please!


	5. What happens now, i wonder

Shaman King

Part Five

What happens now, I wonder.

"Kefan, where have you been? How long has it been? Two years?" Asked Omlea.

"Away, Omlea. Yes it has been two years since we last met. I've been in china fighting for the countries freedom; after all we were born in that country after all." Said Kefan. Kefan was about the same size as Omlea, he is wearing old fashioned armour. He has deep blue eyes and long black hair.

"Ohh..." Said Omlea.

"Where have you been since we last met." Asked Kefan.

"I have been in this desert for a month so I have forgotten, Kefan." Replied Omlea.

"Ohh...let's get on with this war and win it once and for all!" Said Kefan.

"Lets!" Said Omlea in agreement.

_So it was another week before the battle was over. Kefan, unfortunately, died about two days after he said 'lets get on with this war and win it for once and for all'. Poor Omlea. She is very distressed at the moment. She was taken of the battle field when Kefan died. She is changing a lot since she last talked. She now has chestnut brown hair, pure white skin and chestnut brown eyes._

"I want to go out to war again! LET ME!PLEASE! LET ME AVENGE KEFAN!" Shouted Omlea as she started to get angry. "For he was the father of my unborn child!"

"Ohh...I'm so sorry, Omlea! I... I never knew! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring back memories of when he" Yoh broke off.

"Its okay. I know you didn't mean it. Because you never knew, it's my fault. I should of told you guys from the start, that I wasn't really 16 years old. I'm really 30 years old. And Kefan is my fiancée. I really hope you accept my apologies." Said Omlea.

"It's okay we accept your apologies." Said Yoh.

Sorry it was so short! Well any way. I'm running out of ideas. Well read and review please!


	6. The death of

Hi again! This is the final chapter of my story. Hope you LIKE!

Part six

The death of...

Omlea

"Omlea? Are you okay? You are shaking. Are you okay?" Asked Yoh.

"I'm going out there no...matter...WHAT! AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Said Omlea.

"Whoa...hold on there Omlea! You can't go out th-...okay maybe you can!" Said Lee-pai-long.

Outside in the pitch black, Omlea stood...waiting for something or _some one_. Then, as if from no where, something or _some one_ appeared out of no where! The girl wore a long beautiful black dress that waved all about the place. She has skin that's almost transparent and huge dark blue eyes and long beautiful black hair.

"Ahh...Omlea. You're here. Good. Now I can finish you off properly!" Said the girl.

_Just then I realised that Kefan was still alive (even though he died about half a year ago) for he also had a son that was about three years old four tomorrow._

_After about another week of fighting for Omlea, she had become wounded. Blood poured from her right arm, her left eye and the top of her head. It wasn't a good fight, and for some reason I think she's going to be fighting to the end, a fight to the death._

"HESTA GOKA MEKA SETA NOTA MOKA YOKA BEKA DISTROTA!" Shouted Omlea. This spell was a destroying spell that destroys anything in its path.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Hestoria.

"Finally she's destroyed. Good has triumphed over evil once again. I can finally rest in peace" Said Omlea.

"No! You can't die Omlea...you can't!sob You can't! Please don't die Omlea." Said Yoh and his gang at the same time.

"I have to you guys. Since good has triumphed over evil, again, I have to die because of the riddle." Said Omlea.

"What happened to the curse?" Asked Faust.

"It has faded. Since I met Kefan again. Now I must" Omlea broke off as she fell to the ground, dead.

Sorry about the sorta sad ending. I had to make sure that she died a painless death. This was the last chapter any how. See you in my next story.


End file.
